


Dear Dr. McCoy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [36]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, neglectful doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going so well with Dr. Jolik, and Spock's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dr. McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins Part Two.

Dear Dr. McCoy,  
As written by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Dr. McCoy,

It is as you anticipated. Jim's health is not improving with physical therapy. I believe the exact opposite is occurring. My father agrees with my assessment of the situation. I have since decided to send Dr. Mar Jolik away to torment other patients.

We request your assistance in this matter, Leonard. Sarek and I stayed awake with him all night last night attempting to calm him. Dr. Jolik would not give him any pain medication, thus we had nothing to alleviate his discomfort. He at last fell asleep sometime near sunrise once I took him outside and held him. It appears the porch swing you insisted my father install has merit. He traded places with me so I may dismiss Dr. Jolik today. It shall take no small amount of consideration that I may not “throw him out on his ass” when he does arrive.

Leonard. Jim can no longer stand without extreme pain. I request that you bring a hoverchair with you.

Spock


End file.
